


Зеркало декана Слизерина

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Зеркало декана Слизерина - волшебное. И этим всё сказано.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19





	Зеркало декана Слизерина

Зеркало было не простым. Оно было способно не только мыслить, разговаривать и показывать правду, но льстить, хитрить и подыгрывать. Северус Снейп — самый молодой декан Слизерина в истории Хорвартса — понятия не имел о его, Зеркала, возможностях. Как только он устроился в апартаментах и поспешил выложить свой скудный багаж в шкаф, на Зеркало даже и не взглянул. Следующие два дня декан продолжал игнорировать Зеркало, будучи полностью поглощённым разработкой учебных планов.  
Лишь в последний понедельник августа, когда Зеркало вздыхало от недостатка общения и скучало, желая познакомиться, в шесть утра отразился в нём двойник новоиспеченного декана.  
— Какой симпатичный молодой человек, — оживилось Зеркало. — Обожаю чёрненьких и носатеньких. А волосы нужно отрастить.  
— Разобью к Модреду, — пригрозил декан.  
— Молчу-молчу, — ответило Зеркало и притворилось мёртвым, то есть маггловским.  
Достоинства декана Зеркало оценило на одиннадцать из десяти. Чёрные, как вороново крыло, волосы, тёмные глаза, характерный нос притягивали внимание. Однако не доставало ярких красок, и Зеркало мгновенно засияло изнутри, отчего обладатель эффектной внешности стал выглядеть ещё более привлекательным. Но пустой, почти мертвый взгляд, скорбно опущенные уголки рта, небрежная причёска говорили о том, что декан недавно пережил трагедию. Зеркало на миг задумалось и добавило золотистых всполохов в глубине глаз. Теперь мрачная внешность декана Слизерина казалась богаче оттенками, а взгляд стал мягче и глубже.  
— Я неплохо выгляжу для мертвеца, — сказал декан, и Зеркало молча согласилось. По его мнению, декан действительно был симпатичным.  
Зеркало решило бороться с вселенской тоской, застывшей в тёмных глазах своего владельца. Декан видел в отражении не бездну горя и отчаяния, а тёплый звёздный свет. Мытьем головы он порой пренебрегал, но после душа волосы струились иссиня-черной шёлковой волной. Бледность кожи Зеркало выгодно подчеркивало с помощью правильного освещения, и вот уже казалось, что это не бедный неухоженный доходяга, а молодой аристократ, решивший покутить в рабочем квартале.  
Прошло несколько месяцев, когда отчаяние во взгляде сменилось решимостью. Зеркало одобрило новый взгляд. Уже не требовалась поддержка затемнения в ванной комнате, и оно показывало правдивые пушистые ресницы, благородно очерченные скулы, чувственный изгиб губ.  
— Красавец, — иронично произнёс декан, бреясь под пристальным взглядом своего отражения.  
Зеркало иронию не оценило.  
— Красавец, — поддакивало оно, — только волосы отрасти.  
— Ты серьёзно? — изогнул бровь декан.  
Зеркало вздрогнуло и выпало в осадок, зафиксировав бровь, как колдофото. Декан даже по Зеркалу постучал, потому что видел изогнутую бровь целых десять минут.  
— Купи новую мантию, — отмерло, наконец, Зеркало, — будешь благородных кровей слизеринцем.  
— Я — декан, — прорычал тот, — и этим всё сказано.  
— Встречают по одёжке, а провожают по уму, — глубокомысленно изрекло Зеркало и молчало две недели, пока декан не появился в новой, только что купленной мантии.  
Зеркалу понравилась мантия. Черный бархат, расшитый серебром воротник, незаметная фибула и распахнутые края подола. Разворот на месте — и Зеркало застыло в экстазе.  
— Настоящий декан, — выдохнуло оно.  
Декан не мог не согласиться, втайне очень довольный собой.  
Теперь дни потекли размеренно и даже приятно. Когда примерялась очередная обновка, декан спрашивал мнения у Зеркала и подолгу рассматривал себя, жестикулировал, отрабатывал позы, чтобы выгодно представать перед окружающими.  
Но, конечно, все было не так гладко, как бы хотелось Зеркалу. Иногда декан даже плакал, сидя перед ним, хмурился, тяжело дышал, будто загнанный зверь. Когда он исчез на четыре недели, Зеркало забеспокоилось, пока не догадалось, что начались летние каникулы. За время, пока декан отдыхал от своих дел, Зеркало запылилось, скособочилось и даже немного потускнело.  
Как только в ванной зажёгся свет, Зеркало встрепенулось.  
— Вернулся, — констатировал зеркальный двойник декана. — За работу. Не всем же в Азкабане сидеть...   
— Мерлин великий, — ужаснулось Зеркало, вдруг разглядев своего хозяина, — что с тобой стряслось? Ты как будто постарел на десять лет.  
Было от чего испугаться. Декан выглядел, как инфери. Худой, измождённый, вялый, безучастный. «Нужно срочно все исправить», — решило Зеркало и пошло рябью, как маггловский телевизор. Декан моргнул — и вот уже в волшебном стекле отражается красавец-аристократ, слегка сутулящийся из-за высокого роста.  
— Проблем навалилось? — участливо спросило Зеркало.  
— Выше крыши, — тяжело вздохнул декан.  
— Спину выпрями, плечи разверни, подбородок приподними, — скомандовал доморощенный психотерапевт из стекла.  
— Не могу.  
— Но хочешь?  
— Да, чёрт побери! Назло самому себе… Хочу сдохнуть, но кто же даст? И нельзя мне быть настолько неблагодарным директору.  
— За ровной осанкой обратись к декану Райвенкло. Он поможет.  
Декан Слизерина не видел связи между желанием жить и осанкой, но положительный момент присутствовал. Деканы самых умных факультетов Хогвартса отлично спелись и спились. После трёх бокальчиков столетнего эльфийского вина они стали закадычными друзьями, и декан Райвенкло взялся учить декана Слизерина дуэльному искусству в качестве моральной поддержки.  
Прошло два месяца. За это время декан перестал походить на призрак, отъелся и дал себя уговорить отрастить длинные волосы. Они теперь висели неухоженными прядями и только благодаря постоянному напоминанию Зеркала расчесаться выглядели более-менее прилично.  
На Хэллоуин декан Слизерина хотел напиться. Зеркало показало ему вампира и оборотня. Декан был не из пугливых, но потусторонний свой облик запомнил навсегда. Теперь он всегда выглядел мрачным, серьезным и недоступным. Лишь перед Зеркалом ещё молодой, по сути, мужчина признавался, что устал и хочет уйти, как Лили. Зеркало энергично возражало и взывало к сознательности. Постоянные перепалки привели к тому, что декан наложил на зеркало Силенцио.  
Декану молчание Зеркала не понравилось, хоть сам был виноват. На Рождество он его расколдовал и стал жаловаться на идиотов-студентов. Банальнейшая тема. Прежний хозяин Зеркала тоже жалел, что гениев-самородков в Хогвартсе раз-два и обчелся. Актуальный декан сетовал, что этих спиногрызов уже двести лет как запрещено пороть зачарованными розгами, что всю душу вымотали и все такое прочее. Ничего нового. Зеркало упорно молчало. Оно все еще дулось на декана за Силенцио. Но в конце концов сменило гнев на милость и тут же выдало:  
— Тебе нужно расслабиться. Найди себе девушку. Не всё же время в подземельях сидеть. В таких случаях, как твой, старина Гораций приглашал семикурсников пройти личный тест на совместимость пар. И сдавали! И находили! Я всё видело и до сих пор помню каждый результат. Хочешь, свадьбы покажу?  
— Ничего не хочу об этом слышать, — проворчал декан и отправился спать.  
Утром Зеркало увидело его необычайно угрюмый вид, окончательно перепугалось и решило сосватать всё-таки девицу. Оно сговорилось с зеркалами на первом этаже показывать очарование молодого человека. Теперь девушки в проёме зеркал видели стремительно шагающую фигуру декана Слизерина неземной красоты в чёрной, бьющей по ногам роскошнейшей мантии.  
Декан не бил кулаками по Зеркалу с бранью, не вопил, что оно вмешивается в его личную жизнь, но иногда спрашивал:  
— И что они во мне находят? Я же урод.  
Зеркало только хмыкало и покрывалось возмущенной рябью.  
Меньше слов — больше дела, и Зеркало увеличивалось в размерах и показывало декана в полный рост, помогая отрабатывать дуэльные приемы и другие жесты. Дуэлинг с деканом Райвенкло шел на пользу, и разворот плеч, посадка головы, даже дерзкий блеск в глазах приводил декана Слизерина в восторг. Он явно снова начал себе нравиться. В его гардеробе появилось ещё несколько новых мантий (в том числе тёмно-синяя и изумрудно-зелёная), чёрные и белые шелковые рубашки, сюртук, фрак и три пары новых брюк. Блеск стильных ботинок говорил о весьма поправившемся финансовом и душевном положении их владельца.  
Как-то исподволь декан, отражающийся в Зеркале, превратился во взрослого интересного мужчину. Гадкий утёнок превратился в лебедя. Не белого, факт, а черного, австралийского, но тем интереснее, правда? Характерная внешность, повадки принца крови, саркастическая усмешка, мечта, а не мужчина! Это все вместе взятое привело к тому, что Зеркало стало регулярно показывать девушек, как на конкурсе красоты. Во время бритья декан ругался, потому что не мог рассмотреть собственное лицо, и приходилось наблюдать за стриптизом расфуфыренных девиц с собственного факультета.  
Незаметно минуло несколько лет, и Зеркало убедилось, что декан Слизерина — самый лучший из всех деканов. Ежедневные полчаса, проведенные с Зеркалом, показывали его многогранный характер. Самоирония, уничижительный сарказм, тайное довольство собой… В конце концов, декана Слизерина воспитывали директор, профессора и ученики, не только Зеркало. Волшебные предметы, которые были на вооружении декана — зеркала, портреты, даже мебель — украшали быт неприхотливого декана Слизерина и могли многое рассказать о его привычках.  
Зеркало ликовало.  
Как-то в одну из суббот декабря на огонёк к декану заглянул импозантный блондин с длинными волосами, с высокомерным взглядом, мол, пойдите вы все к черту. Богато расшитая мантия на плечах и роскошная трость в руке поражали своим вычурным великолепием. Заправский лорд, чтоб ему... Зеркалу он не понравился, и оно зловредно отразило оттопыренные уши, нос уточкой и здоровенный прыщ на нём. Лорд удалил прыщ заклинанием, уши прикрыл волосами, а нос изменить было нельзя, и он просто задрал его повыше.  
— Ступай-ка ты лучше в бордель, скверный развратник, — проворчало Зеркало, когда этот лорд появился во второй раз. — Мой хозяин — порядочный человек.  
После этого спича лорд исчез, а декан заскучал. Пошли в ход алкоголь и вереница профессоров, пытающихся вразумить и наставить на путь истинный. И вот однажды, когда Зеркало не ожидало подвоха, декан ворвался в ванную. Он долго брызгал в лицо водой и шумно вздыхал.  
— Что случилось? — осторожно спросило Зеркало.  
— Гарри Поттер, — признался декан. — Я думал, что сойду с ума, если буду смотреть на него дольше, чем пять минут. Такой…  
— Какой?  
— Маленький взрослый человечек. Беззащитный и трогательный. И как такого ненавидеть?  
— Детей нужно любить, — назидательно произнесло Зеркало. — И учить. И вообще заботиться.  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул декан. — Ненавидеть его я просто не могу. Просто ещё одна роль в спектакле, где придётся всех обманывать.  
— Играй, но помни, что рано или поздно придётся снимать маски.  
Так и получилось. На уроках Зельеварения декан свирепствовал и Гарри Поттера "ненавидел", но рано утром, когда время принадлежало ему одному, он жаловался Зеркалу, как он беспокоится за Поттера. Отработки и приключения создавали определённую репутацию, что только подливало масла в огонь сложных отношений, и декан, рассказывая о ученике, ожидаемо превратил диалог с зеркалом в своего рода дружбу. Зеркало о Поттере знало все.  
Когда декан подошёл к зеркалу тщательно собранный, в эмоциональной броне, лишь глаза ярко блестели, Зеркало поняло, что случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
— Декан…  
— Директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, к вашим услугам, — перебил Снейп.  
— Поздравляю, — с искренним восхищением ответствовало Зеркало. — Как поживает Поттер?  
На миг директор скривился, будто съел лимон.  
— Он не приехал в Хогвартс. Прежний директор возложил на Поттера миссию, и где он пропадает, неизвестно.  
— Я надеюсь, что все обойдется, — попробовало утешить Зеркало, но директор только гневно сверкнул глазами. На мгновение отражение исчезло, а когда появилось, то сияние вокруг собственной персоны господина директора смогло бы затмить даже радугу на небе. Так Зеркало поприветствовало его на новом почётном посту.  
Тот год был очень тяжёлым. Директор ни с кем не мог поговорить, и только мудрое Зеркало было отдушиной. Оно поддерживало, как только могло, до конца учебного года.  
Весной случилось ужасное событие. На Хогвартс напали. Зеркало лишь на одно мгновение отразило мертвенно бледное лицо директора и — все. Потянулись дни, полные тревоги. Декан Слизерина и директор Хогвартса в одном лице исчез. Зеркало томилось три месяца, не зная о своем хозяине ровным счетом ничего. Другие зеркала замка тоже ничем не могли ему помочь. Лишь в сентябре в комнаты декана Слизерина проник посторонний. Зеркало, не разобравшись, засветилось изнутри и заголосило:  
— Явился, Северус? Сто лет, сто зим! Где пропадал? Как Гарри Поттер? Он выжил?  
— Кто здесь? — раздался незнакомый молодой голос.  
Зеркало отразило парня восемнадцати лет с лохматой головой и огромными зелеными глазами на пол-лица.  
— Гарри Поттер? — деловито уточнило оно.  
— Да, — прошептал тот робко.  
— Ты выжил? — восхищённо присвистнуло Зеркало. — Как поживает Северус? Он волновался о тебе постоянно. Ночи не спал, не ел, не пил, носился по замку, как призрак.  
— Волновался? — недоверчиво спросил Поттер. — Эта злобная летучая мышь? Да я его ненавижу.  
— Он хороший человек, а ты — дурак. Я знаю о нём всё.  
Внезапно Поттер подобрался, как гончая. Вот он — свидетель!  
— Расскажи, — потребовал он.  
После часа монолога Зеркала и получаса комментариев с ругательствами, обвинениями и клятвами Поттер выскочил из апартаментов декана Слизерина, по совместительству директора, и вихрем помчался в неизвестном направлении. Чем занимался Поттер — неизвестно, но через неделю появился директор — худой, бледный, с повязкой на шее. Он мягко улыбнулся Зеркалу и даже погладил его рукой.  
— Надеюсь, уже не исчезнешь?  
Директор только покачал головой. Никуда из Хогвартса он теперь не денется.  
Директор изменился. Не рычал, не ругался, не снимал баллы и не назначал отработок. С одной стороны он не мог говорить, с другой — просто перестал притворяться ублюдком. Зеркало не могло нарадоваться. Молчаливое согласие директора в ответ на вопрос, приведёт ли он Гарри Поттера ещё раз, убедило его, что жизнь продолжается, и директор не собирается заживо хоронить себя в подземельях.  
И вот Поттер снова у Зеркала. Оно отчаянно подмигивает, и отражение в полный рост показывает потрясающе привлекательного юношу с удивлённым взглядом. Поттер задумчиво провел пальцем по стеклу.  
— Да ты просто волшебное! Я думал, что урод, а вижу…  
— Я вижу любовь! — воскликнуло Зеркало и замерло от собственной наглости. Поттер сейчас развеет его по сквозняку подземелья. Но — нет. Он смущён и решительно настроен на какое-то действие. Ничего не сказав Зеркалу, он вышел из ванной.  
Спустя минуту Поттер появился снова. Его губы были ярко-красные и припухшие, словно он их искусал. Прижав пальцы ко рту, Поттер закрыл глаза, стараясь запомнить вкус других, не менее страстных губ.  
— Я его поцеловал! — прошептал Поттер. — И он сказал…  
— Принять душ? — спросило обрадованно Зеркало.  
Поттер покраснел, как может краснеть только неопытный девственник в предвкушении неизведанного и весьма притягательного, на грани запрета и свободы, боли и страсти.  
— Да, — смущённо ответил он и пошел в сторону душевой кабинки.  
Зеркало с облегчением вздохнуло. Наконец-то директор будет не одинок. Неудивительно, что двое мужчин на утро появились пред очи волшебного Зеркала на суд. Растрёпанные, с засосами и укусами на теле, с припухшими губами, болезненными гримасами и обалдело-счастливым видом. Оба.  
— Кто был сверху, а кто снизу? — с любопытством спросило Зеркало.  
— Разве об этом говорят? — спросил сияющий Поттер. Директор приподнял бровь в знак глупости и неуместности вопроса.  
— Всё с вами ясно, — заключило Зеркало и, мигнув, застыло, отражая теплые взгляды влюбленных друг на друга.   
Именно в счастье декана Слизерина верит Зеркало. Оно никогда не обманывает, разве что приукрашивает, показывает правду, выгоду и умеет льстить, как истинно слизеринское. Чего только не сделаешь ради своего владельца. Не зря оно было родственником Зеркала Еиналеж и стремилось улучшить жизнь декана Слизерина. Любой профессор сказал бы, что счастлив в замке, и гордился не только статусом, почётом и уважением, но и успехом в личной жизни. Такими были все деканы и директора Хогвартса. Но какие волшебные вещи их окружали и им помогали, это была тайна. У каждого своя.


End file.
